Strongest Heart
by Bloomxlover
Summary: SEQUEL TO: THE GREAT AND POWERFUL. It's been a year since they were separated, but now fate brought them together to face a enemy that have risen. Friend were gained, new family members, and new relationships cause a problem between everyone. I do not own either shows
1. Chapter 1

The cold crisp air blew around the festive city. Decorations and lights brightened up the city making it more wonderful than it already is. New Orleans is a place to be especially around the holidays. But holidays usually brought pain to a special hybrid. Niklaus hated holidays ever since a year ago on halloween. Ever since then he was in a state of darkness where nothing can give him light, unless it was a person he longed for.

Bloom. He wondered if he had really done the right thing. If letting her go to live her life was really the right thing. Deep down he knew it was, but he can't help hoping that he could've done something different. If he wouldn't have done what he did a year ago then everything would be alright. But he can't go back in the past and he couldn't do what he wanted. So with that he rather forcibly set down a drink he had in his hand and left the place where he resides to go up state to visit his loving sister and celebrate the holiday like how the love of his life would want him to.

But as he left the town, a new crowd of tourists arrived at the city. Gawking at the wonders they saw. The children had big eyes and a bright smile. And the parents are usually the same as the children looking around in amazement. But not one lonely parent, she looked down lovingly and smiled.

She pushed the stroller deeper into the city and entered the small hotel she had booked in advanced. And once everything had been established she headed up into her room.

"Here we are" She breathed excitedly and placed the baby bag down and tipped an employee who brought her bags

"This is such a beautiful city" she looked out the window and then back to the stroller where happy noise came from

"Oh Beckie you spit all over yourself" the woman went over to the child and knuckles the baby from the stroller and wiped the spit from around her mouth and set her on the bed

"Let's get you out too Nikolaus" she went back to the stroller and tool out the eldest baby and placed him next to his younger sister

"Isn't this nice?" She said looking around the room but laid her eyes on the two children who were crawling on the bed

"How about some cartoons?" She turned the tv on and assembled the playpen she brought once she found the channel, she then placed them into the pin and watched as they both grabbed on to the edges and pull themselves up to balance

The red haired woman looked at the few bags and began to unpack them neatly into the draws that were provided. She laid down on her bed and stared at the buzzing phone. She smiled and swiped the green button then pressed her phone on her ear.

"I believe it is midnight where you are" she smiled while he chuckled softly

"It is I just needed to know you made it to New Orleans safely"

"I did, it is snowing and the kids are so happy to see it" she glance down at the two children and smiled as she watch them play with each other

"You do know I don't understand why you didn't just come with us" she sighed and laid back in her original position

"You know why, I'm giving you as much room as possible to sort this out...you need to explore the world and have more opportunities" he said softly almost on the verge of sleep

"Thank you Brandon for telling me, for being honest with me" she smiled and he smiled too admiring everything about the girl he was in love with

"You're welcome Bloom, for you I'll go to the Moon and back so many times" he said softly and eventually fell asleep thinking about the red head beauty and the children he raised as his own

She laid the phone down next to her and sat up. She surprisingly had nothing to do, the flight arrived early and expected it to be night here but it was mid day. And she had nothing to do, and it drove her crazy that she was just sitting around doing nothing. So she looked at her children one last time and smiled.

They were fast asleep right next to each other under the green soft blanket that was provided by Brandon. That made the redhead close her eyes and let the world of slumber consume her.

…

"Hello Nik" Rebekah said giving her brother a hug which was equally returned

"Rebekah, how have you've been sister" Klaus said putting on the best smile he could manage

"Same old Nik…" she paused examining his facial features and he cursed mentally forgetting that Rebekah had a very good ability of reading emotions

"Well come in Nik say hello to the rest" Rebekah smiled and let her older brother in the boarding house

"Klaus great to see you" Damon said and handed him a glass of scotch which he was grateful for

"Nice to see you to Damon" he smiled and thank him for the glass

"Welcome Klaus" Bonnie came downstairs and stood next to Damon with his arm around her waist

"Glad to be here Bonnie, thank you for the invitation" Klaus said taking a sip of the glass

"Of course, Elijah said that he'll arrive later on today and Kol should be arriving shortly

"Aw you guys missed me?" Kol said entering from the kitchen

"Not even in the slightest" Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully while everyone chuckled slightly

"Welcome brother" Rebekah said giving him a hug also

"So nice for everyone to be here" Kol said and immediately regretted what he said after the silence that bestowed upon them

"So Niklaus how's New Orleans" Rebekah asked breaking the silence

"Same old, Marcellus wont let loose of his control making him a problem" Klaus said sitting down

"He's still there? I thought he died during the fire" Kol said sitting down carelessly

"That's what I believed also but I guess he's not" Klaus forced a smirk and looked at his brother

"What have you been doing Kol" Rebekah said giving Klaus the chance to be alone in his thoughts

"You know the same old traveling from place to place meeting lots of different ladies" he smirked

And for the rest of the night they watched up with each other. Many laughs were shared and they felt as if they were a family again. Almost. Of course it won't be a family if a certain redhead isn't there. And of course it wouldn't be a family for a long time, it's been a year since they said their goodbyes. The hardest year they have experience.

But what is the point now? What's done is done and they can't change the past. They learned to live with that, without her. It was...no, it is still hard but they working through the thickness of the emotion and try to live their lives for her.

It was close to the morning when Klaus stood outside to watch the sunrise. That's when Kol stept out to talk to his older brother

"Hey Klaus" the young Mikaelson stood next to his brother with his hand in his pocket, something he'll do when he's nervous

"It's beautiful, the colors in the sky, the early rise of the sun gives off such a wonderful color that so close to her hair...there's only one difference"

"What is that"

Klaus stayed quiet for a moment gaining enough strength to answer his younger brother back.

"It's not"

Kol could tell that his heart is broken, more than he had ever seen in his life. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared for what could happen.

"Before I came here I was in France, Paris specifically, and I had to see her….i had to see if she was okay. And I shouldn't we all agreed to it-"

"Kol what are you getting at" Klaus said softly giving his sibling the courage to continue

"I spotted her at a cafe and soon enough a guy went to talk to her, I got curious and got closer….and" Kol trailed off in horror, whatever it was it was something bad

"Who was it Kol" Klaus turned to him eager to know who it was, for all he knows she could be dead

"Mikael…" Kol whispered so fearfully Klaus loosened his grip on him

"What?"

"Mikael is back Klaus, and he already met Bloom"


	2. Chapter 2

She never had a daily schedule until she had her children, she realized that she wanted to keep herself and her small family in good shape and that begins with her. So every morning she went jogging just like how she is doing now. Jogging with her two children tucked away warming in the stroller she is pushing. The morning was slightly loud but quiet enough for the children to be sleeping peacefully. She found a nice little coffee shop, once she felt the need to get water, and immediately went inside into the warmth. After getting her water she sat down behind the big window having the stroller face her.

She smiled at the two sleeping babies and have a sip of her water. She sighed and looked out the window to watch the snow fall down slowly. A whining sound interrupted her thought and she quickly looked down to find her son squirming in his seat.

"Oh sh, you're gonna wake your sister" she said quickly getting the upset son out of the seat and into her arms

"What's wrong did you have a bad dream?" She said sweetly as she rocked her child in her arms

"Shhh mommy's here I'll protect you" she whispered and started to sing a lullaby gently rocking him back to sleep

She placed her son back into the stroller and kissed his forehead before strapping him in. Sitting back in her seat she took a sip of water and looked at her phone for any messages. After seeing that she received no messages she place it down and stared at her cup.

"You have beautiful children" a African American male said smiled down at her

"Thank you" she smiled kindly back to him having a familiar feeling that she knows him

"May i?" He gestured to the seat across from her which she kindly gave up

"My name is Marcel"

"Bloom"

"Well it's nice to meet you Bloom, who are those little ones you got there if I may ask" he smiled at the sleeping children

"My big guy is Nikolaus and my girl is Beckie" she smiled at her children

"Twins, must be a handful" he smiled from the children to her which earned her attention

"Yea it is especially when you're a single mother" she smiled and shrugged her shoulders which caught the attention of Marcel

"A single mother?" he asked very curious about this girl in front of him

"What about their father?"

"I know that this gonna sound like i'm some slut, but i don't know the father...i was in a accident when i found out i was pregnant and have no collection of my life before it" Bloom said which made the vampire understand

That explains why she doesn't remember him and came back to New Orleans after the incident that happened a little over a year ago. But he wondered what made her forget because she did heal herself and seemed to remember where she was. Maybe Klaus got rid of her, for what? He doesn't know, what he knows now is that this is his opportunity to strengthen his men. And maybe get closer to this girl.

"Well that explanation definitely seems like a slut, your know especially if your were in and accident that left you without your memory" Marcel said sarcastically that caused the matured woman to laugh

"Thanks, you don't how bad i needed that" she finished her water and smiled at the man who stared at her

"Do i know your, i mean i know you're a vampire and all so we might have met before but i just can't seem to remember you" Bloom said crossing her legs and leaned forward at the shocked man

"We might have before your lost you memory, but i'd definitely remember a beautiful face like yours" he smiled at her which caused her to roll her eyes with a smile

"And how do you know that i am a vampire…"

"I have this gift that allows me to know what the person really is" she shrugged her shoulders at sat back in her seat

"Beautiful and gifted your are the jackpot" he smirked at her and got a smile from her

"You're not the first to say that"

"Then why don't your let me be the last?" Marcel said leaning in

"Your sure work fast" she said and got him to smile

"Then why don't we start slow then...how about i'll take your out for a night on the town? You can even bring the munchkins so you won't have to rely on some stranger" Marcel said adding the last part when he saw the uncertainty in her face that changed

"When?" She said that caused the vampire to greatly smile

"Later this evening it's much more extravagant at night" he smiled and acted dazed for effect

They smiled at each other and she nodded at him, after all she came here to experience the town and he is going to give her that. Both of the babies decided to cry at that moment breaking the subconscious staring contest between the two. She unbuckled the two from their seat and held them both in her hands bouncing them slightly to calm them.

"May i, it just looks like your need help?" Marcel asked which made the redhead cautious but nonetheless gave him Beckie focusing on Nikolaus

"Hey there little one" he said softly as he held her head in one hand and her body in the other

She seemed to calm down almost immediately and opened her eyes at him. He was shocked at the coloration in her eyes, he made out that the color of her hair was just a coincidence but the icy blue eye color was too much of a coincidence. He looked up at the redhead and saw that she happily talked to her child.

She might not know who the father is but he had a pretty great hunch that a special hybrid has kids. He looked down at the child who reached out for him and felt his non beating heart melt. Klaus sure knew how to begin something that he don't finish and he didn't know why but looking down at this child, he felt something within him clicked. He wanted to help her, help her raise them because he knew the feeling of Klaus quitting him out of the blue

"Marcel?" Bloom said breaking his smiling trance and back into reality

"Uh yea?" he said smiling from the baby to the mother

"I asked if i can get my girl back, i have to get them fed" Bloom said staring at the guy in front of her funny as he handed her little girl back

He smiled at her and they bid their farewells, not before Bloom gave him her number for their 'night out on the town'. And he stared at her when she exited the store jogging her way back to her hotel. He even continued to smile as he made his way out of the store and onto the sidewalk to watch the woman on her way. He took out his phone and speed dial one of his men back at the french quarter.

"Hey it's me, prepare a guest room….one of the best ones close to mine" he ended the call and looked through his contacts smiling once he got to the new one with her name on it.

This is one chance where he can ultimately win, and he isn't giving it up.

…

"Are your certain?" Rebekah asked her brother in shock of the information her brother told her

She was certain that Niklaus killed their father, everyone was but Kol knew when to be serious and he is at this moment.

"I am fairly certain Rebekah...i was standing there for almost thirty minutes...it was him" Kol said for the tenth time

"Well why didn't you bring her back here then?!" Damon said aggravated at the knowledge of this original

"Well first i thought your guys was gonna kill me, and second i was gonna do it but by the time i was going to she was gone" Kol said just as aggravated as Damon

"Gone? Gone how?" Stefan asked worried about the youngest Salvatore

"I don't know but all i know is that Mikeal doesn't have her, i guess he was expecting her but she never showed up...he was just as confused" Kol said putting everyone somewhat at ease

"What now?" Bonnie asked once the room went silent, everyone was thinking the same thing and everyone was thinking of the same solution

"Looks like her vacation is over" Elijah said rolling his sleeves up seeing the faintest of smiles on Niklaus

"Time to start searching for our missing witch" Damon said with the happiest smile Bonnie has seen in a while

Everyone held smiles and everyone felt like they were going to explode with happiness. Their missing piece is finally going to be found. And is finally going to come home.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, just a quick A/N.**

 **I know I told your guys I'll update more, and I am currently working on a chapter, but I am slowly working on it. I am trying to be constant with uploading but i am getting somewhat of a writers block.**

 **Like i have everything down and how i want it to go it's just i don't know how to type it out. But i'll get over it soon and will be back in no time, in the meanwhile i would love to hear your suggestions/opinions about the story.**

 **I would love to hear what your would like to happen next of would like to see in a character's growth of anything at all!**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye my lovelies, for now!**

 **Sincerely, me…(DEH)**


	4. Chapter 3

He was filled with anticipation, something not entirely strange for him, but still strange. He stood outside of her hotel room with his hand hovering above the door. He never knew that this lonesome witch can make him so nervous. His knuckles fell against the door three times and was quickly retracted to his side.

It wasn't too long until the young mother opened the door with a smile on her face. And he didn't love the color purple until he saw her in it. She had on a light gray long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, a purple wool jacket that held pockets big enough to hold back-up pacifiers and two big button in the front, and light gray knee high high heeled boots. She was bright and colorful and everything that he wasn't.

He held his regular black attire with his black jeans, casual black shoes, a dark gray fitted t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Needless to say, he felt out of place when he was around her. She held so much light and innocence then with him, it was totally different.

"Hey" she said with a smile that broke him from a place in his mind

"Hey, your\ look beautiful" he said with a smile while she gave off a bigger smile and felt a slight heat at her face

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" she smiled and watch as something changed within him, like a happy change

"Oh come in" the redhead said opening the widder for the man to walk through and he did, after a cautious step in

"I hadn't gotten the kids ready since they were being fussy and i can only handle one at a time" Bloom said closing the door and walking over to the undress babies still in their play pin

"I can help if your want it"

"Oh desperately"

This was his first test of the night, a test to determine if he can handle her world. Dressing a kid can't be that hard right?...Wrong. They were hiper and loved to turn and crawl away, and he was treating them as fragile objects causing him to put down the blue clothes, carefully grab him, turn him around gently, then continue to try and dress him. Which at the end he succeeded. She laughed at the struggle he was going through while she was having the same trouble with her girl.

So he had to admit the first challenge was hard but they made it through at the end and now they were finally on their way. He passed the first test with just enough.

"So where are we starting?"

"We are starting at downtown New Orleans"

She smiled and he couldn't help but feel the happiness roll off of her as they made their way to their first destination.

…

"How is it going?" Elijah asked walking into the room where the brown headed witch was performing a locator spell

"She's gettin there" Damon said drinking the same bourbon he always seemed to be drinking

Something felt off, for everyone. The locator spell doesn't take long to find someone so it should've showed Bloom's location immediately. And if Bloom was being cloaked it wouldn't have worked for this long. But it was and nobody knew why.

Bonnie sat back with a defeated grunt and breathed away her frustration. The damn spell should've worked. It should've and she hates that she doesn't know why it wasn't.

"I don't understand" she said angrily and stared at the window in front of her

She was seeing glimpses of everywhere and not in one place. Usually this spell allows her to see the direct location through the person's eyes so therefore she would've seen where Bloom would be through her eyes. But all Bonnie saw was places where she had been and not where she is now.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah said standing at her friend's side

"The Spell is showing me that she is everywhere and not in one place" Bonnie said looking up at the blonde vampire who held a curious look

"How is that even possible?" Rebekah asked at her friend then sat besides her

"I don't know, she might have done it"

"But she was compelled to forget everything, that would've meant she forgot about her powers too"

"Maybe her power leaves residue wherever she goes"

"No power can do that Kol"

"I don't know she is strong"

"Maybe another witch is doing it"

"How can we find out?"

"We need to…"

"We need to…"

"We need too..-"

"Shut the hell up!" Bonnie yelled breaking everyone's argument and return their attention to the witch

"I know everyone wants to find Bloom, i get it i do too, but all of this bickering is going to drive me insane" she said lowering her voice then turn around so she was facing the open window that was letting the moonlight leak in

"Everyone please get out" Bonnie asked and silently heard the footsteps exit out of the room and slammed the door with her magic

She felt so exhausted, the amount of times she tried this spell combined with the amount of power she was using. She was tired. But she wanted to find the girl desperately for the sake of everybody including her. She got on her knees and she held the necklace with the dragon and blue gem in her hands closing her eyes.

" _Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras"_ Bonnie whispered the incantation and focused all of her might into finding this girl

Scrunching her eyes she gained a headache that worsened slowly. She began to twitch her head and tighten her hold on the necklace. She felt her subconscious leave her body and transfer into a different.

" _This is beautiful" he eyes brightened at the lit filled city and all of the wonders_

 _She turned her head to face a strange, light skinned African American man, who was already looking at her with a look of admiration._

" _Thank your Marcel"_

She was forcibly thrown back into her body with a painful grunt as she went down on all fours letting the necklace go quickly. She breathed in heavily and heard the door open rather harshly.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked putting a hand worried about his girl

She held his hand and smiled back at him. But her smiled was so bright and happy he was positive she found something.

"I'm fine...i just need to breathe" Bonnie never experience it like that before. Usually it was smooth sailing but this one knocked the wind right out of her

"I saw her, a direct location, although i didn't get to see where , i have a big hunch on where she might be" she smiled and got up, grabbed his hand and ran towards the others who was listening from the living room

"Klaus do you remember the conversation when you first arrived here about the power in New Orleans?" Bonnie asked tightening her grip on damon's hand drawing a curious expression from everyone fearing that the witch has lost her mind

"I do, but what does it ha-"

"And who was the person you were talking about?"

"I don't your know him-"

"What was his name i am just trying to make sure my theory is corrected" Bonnie said getting irritated at the man who won't answer her questions

"His name is Marcellus, or also known as Marcel" Klaus said staring at the girl curious as to her point

"I channelled Bloom and although i didn't get a direct location, i got the feeling that this vision was the newest and latest version of where she was in"

"Bonnie where are your going with this?" Stefan said cutting the rambling girl off who was still holding a huge smile and a confused Damon

"I saw Bloom in this city speaking to a man name Marcel" Bonnie said concluding her rampage

"Are your actually sure that this is real" Kol said holding his hands together

"I am absolutely sure, Bloom is in New Orleans with Marcel"

…

"And we end our tour at the French-Quarter" Marcel said holding his arms out as the magnificent site of his occupation, well one arm out while the other held the baby boy who had taken a quick liking to this new person

"This has been wonderful, Marcel...thank you" Bloom said smiling so sweetly at the man holding her son

"Any time Bloom, i was actually wondering if you would, you know, stay in the quarter with me" Marcel said walking into the quarter with Bloom as she looked around in wonder

"I know that this is super early to ask and you barely know me but-"

"Sure"

"I promise… wait what?"

"I said yea, i mean look at this place, it's amazing" Bloom said twirling to look around

"The kids would have more room to play and can interact with other vampires without hiding" Bloom said at the over excited man

"Plus look at Nikolaus, he has taken a deep liking to you" he looked down at the small child and smiled lovingly at the boy who was smiling, and laughing, and just was affectionate towards the man he just met

"And plus i trust you" he stopped and stared at the redhead who he enveloped in his arms into a hug

He let go of the hug go but laid and arm on her waist unknowingly as he switched his attention from the children then to their mother. It was a sight that caught the passing vampires, their leader, their boss, their king was breaking under the presence of this small family by their love.

"I promise you won't regret it, you'll love it here" Marcel said glancing down at the redhead who smiled up

"I think i would love it, and so would Nikolaus and Beckie" Bloom said glancing down at her children

When she was in France with Brandon it was like no matter what he has done, her children was never quiet affectionate towards him, and he never saw it for some reason. But with Marcel they love him, they adore him, it was like they knew him from the moment they laid their small child eyes on him. And she always did right by her children, she trusted every cry, every scream, every tear, and every laugh. So she made the decision to stay for her children to grow up in a place where they can learn about what they are, and who knows have a father figure in their life.

She smiled at him and felt his presence close in on her. His lids softly went down and soon his lips were softly placed on top of hers. She was shocked at how sudden and most of all how softly the kiss was, and curiously she closed her eyes and kissed back. It felt….different. Brandon had kissed her once and she hated it, and soon after that she told him her feeling of siblinghood towards him which he understood heartbroken. But this kiss felt almost right.

It felt like there was a piece missing but nonetheless if there was and opportunity that he so happened to kiss her again, it would've been perfect.

They pulled apart and he laughed down at the redhead who was tugging her hair away from her son that pulled her hair causing the kiss to end. And after the night Marcel walked Bloom back to her hotel room, placed the asleep children in their pin, then kissed her goodnight.

He felt victorious, he is overcoming Klaus one step at a time and soon enough his dream and fantasy is slowly coming together.


	5. Chapter 4

"Wow, this town looks amazing" Bonnie stared around the snow covered town with a smile and almost wished to stay forever

"It is but right now we have a mission love" Klaus said with a smile and walked in the front of the group to the house that he has

He's right, they have a mission to do but for once they longed for a peaceful time. One where they all, including Bloom, will wake up and not have a care in the world. Of not live in constant fear of someone trying to kill them everyday.

"I think we should separate, it covers a lot of ground faster" Stefan said once they reached the house and sat together in the living room

"I agree with the suggestion, but sadly I won't be joining the search...as long as I'm in New Orleans my time has been devoted to Marcel against my good nature" Klaus said taking a sip of a drink he just poured

"Okay then we'll break up into three teams...Damon with Bonnie, Stefan with Rebekah, then Kol with myself" Elijah stated sliding his hair back

"Okay, if we don't find a trace of her then we will regroup here" Elijah said with a nod from everyone

They got up and head towards the door, Klaus exited first but then turned back as if he remembered something.

"Remember this is Marcel's territory" Nik said with a roll of his eyes

"This means we obey his rule so Bonnie can't use magic at all and don't attack or kill his vampires" Klaus said making eye contact with each of them

This can't be so bad, they know Bloom. They know her scent, her hair, her everything. This will be an easy find.

…

"Hey I'm going on a coffee run...do you want anything?" Bloom leaned against the framed of Marcel's door and smile as he removed his gaze from the children to her

"Regular coffee, two cream two sugar" he smiled and watched as she nodded her head and looked between her children and him

"Are your sure you'll be fine with them?"

"I got this Bloom relax everything will be just fine" he smiled and watched as she walked forward and gave both of her children a kiss on their forehead, then gave Marcel a kiss on his cheek

"I won't be gone long" she said and walked out the room

As she walked down the stairs she smiled and said _Hi_ to all of the vampires that she passed by. Once she got out of the Quarter she began her jog down the block and through her irregular route to a small coffee shop that caught her attention.

It was quite far from where she resides now but she loves it like that. It was a small challenge and she loves challenges.

She arrived at the shop and was surprised with how busy they were. Usually it would be just her but now it seems like half of the town was here so it took her awhile to have her order in. But once she did she order a black coffee and a coffee with two cream and two sugar.

 _This will take forever_. She sighed in slight annoyance and sat at a small table near the pick up booth. For some reason she loved looking out of the window. She watches how busy the outside world can get and she loved it. It encaptures her so much that she didn't realize the person that appeared in front of her.

"Bloom?" His accent rolled off of his tongue which caught her attention quiet fast

She knows that accent somewhere and not just an everyday British accent, but an accent where she feels close to it. But when she looked up she knows that this face is not the face she wanted the accent to accommodate with. She didn't know her emotions but smiled for a familiar face that she encountered on her travel

"Mikael?" She smiled and gestured Mikael to take the seat in front of her

"I didn't know you were coming to New Orleans" he smiled and to him is was genuine

Although she and her children are great leverage to finally taking down the abomination he had called a son for so long and his other children, he genuinely enjoyed her with everything in him.

"I didn't know you were either" she smiled and crossed her arms on the table in front of her

He had met Mikael on one of her occurrence in France. They met at a coffee shop and although he has treated her with nothing else than kindness she can't shake this feeling that he is bad news.

"What brings you to New Orleans in the first place" she said with a smile that he actually likes

"Well my children has been last seen here so I'm on a search for them" he said shrugging his shoulders as he smiled back at the girl

"Well I hope things go well for you, I know how important children are to their parents" she smiled and he smiled falsely at that statement

Nothing would make him happier that to see his children suffer to death. And it makes him sad that he is going to have to destroy the redhead's kids to finally rid the world of his _son._ The smallest part of him wants to leave them be in peace but his hatred for his children drowns out the small part very much.

He was cut from his thoughts when the girl suddenly stood up making him do so as well. She held a cardboard cup holder with two cups of coffee, coffee straws, then cream and sugar.

"It's been really nice catching up but I have coffee to deliver before it gets cold" Bloom said giving the tray for Mikael to hold voluntarily as she fix her hair back into a decent ponytail

"Same with you Bloom, I hope we can catch up again soon" he smiled and quickly glanced between the redhead and the figure behind her

It was a double take for him. He was quite astonished by what he saw. The pale skin, the frightened brown eyes, the bright blonde hair of his daughter. Rebekah stood their paralyzed with fright from the sight if him. He smirked just a slight and pushed past Bloom to make it to his daughter.

"Wait Mikael!" Bloom shouted going after him

He almost ignored her until she forcibly turned him around to face her and turn his back on them.

"Mikael!" Bloom shouted causing Mikael to get his head cleared out and into present time

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your have my drinks" Bloom gestured to he drinks still in his hand as he looked back from the redhead to behind him

"Oh right, my apologies" he handed the drink over and waited impatiently for a farewell

"It's fine just don't zone out that weirdly" she smiled and waved her goodbyes before making her way back to the French quarter

Mikael immediately turned around only to find out that she wasn't there anymore. He cursed silently and started looking for a trail to her and his others. No one was ever able to pull him out of a killing zone, especially when it comes down to his children. So why was this girl about to do it?

…

Taking care of the two at once, the next test. So far this isn't as bad as he thought. They we're loving and happy all of the time there wasn't no need to deal with a cranky child. They loved it when they laid in his arms and watched the brightly light cartoons on the t.v., and they especially loved it when he would accidentally fall asleep while they were still in his arms.

That seems to be the hardest part out of all of it, staying awake while wasting your energy taking care of two supernatural children. But surprisingly for him he found that he loved this. He loved taking care of the children because deep down he wanted a family of his own. And even though that technically they aren't his, he loves them as if they are.

"Knock knock" Bloom smiled holding a tray and walked in sitting on her knees

"How was it?"

"Nice, it was different without the stroller and kids but peaceful" Bloom said handing his coffee over with a smile

"How were they?" She took a sip of her coffee and watched as he held her children in her arms

"Perfect" he smiled and for a quick second they stared at each other but we're quickly broken when there was two knocks

"Marcel...Niklaus is here" the light skin African American said poking his head in the room

"I'll be right down" he smiled tightly and was helped with putting the kids in their bed

"Another business thing?" she smiled and grabbed their baby blanket making sure they stay warm

"Yea, I'll be back hopefully quickly" he said giving her a peck on her lips then leave the room making sure to quietly close the door behind her

He looked at the closed door and smile smally and touched her lips. The more times he kiss her the more she gains feelings. But why? She isn't staying for more than two weeks so soon she would say goodbye. Then this would be nothing than a dream...a sweet dream.


End file.
